Misunderstandings
by Air-Siren
Summary: Rustyrose and Azuma are victims of the horrible event known as misunderstandings. Rated T for ZancrowXMeredy causing the misunderstanding.


**Sup! LOVELESS here bringing another Grimore Heart tale, which, once again, heavily implies ZancrowXMeredy. Except, unlike 'Okay, Truth or Dare', or 'Zancrow's Last Moments', this one is implied on pure humor. Sexual innuendo humor.**

* * *

><p>"Meredy... Are you sure you want to do this?"<p>

Rustyrose stopped in front of Zancrow's door. He was walking towards the cafeteria of the guild when he suddenly heard Zancrow's voice say something. It was probably his imagination, but he was curious, so he put his ear to the door.

"Yeah... it's my first time so... please, go easy on me." He heard Meredy's voice say.

Rusty quickly leaped away from the door shocked. Meredy is so young, and she was going to do something incomprehensible! With Zancrow of all people! Rusty gripped his head, wondering what to do.

"What are you doing Rustyrose?" Rusty jumped in surprise and saw Azuma behind him staring at him skeptically. "Do you need something from Zancrow too?" he asked.

"N-no!" Rustyrose jumped in front of the door and in a loud whisper told him, "You can't get in there!"

"W-what!" Azuma was taken aback. "Why not?"

Rustyrose waved him over and he put his ear on the door. Azuma sighed and followed along.

"All right! It's finally time to begin!" Zancrow said with a sigh. "I'm putting it in!"

"Wait..." Azuma muttered catching on. He took his ear away and pulled Rustyrose away from the door. "DUDE!"

"Shh!" Rustyrose hushed him frantically.

"Rustyrose! Do you realize what we are doing! We are eavesdropping on a rather... intimate moment!" Azuma whispered angrily with a deep red.

"You can go ahead and leave, but my fragment HAS to hear this!" He went back to the door and turned to Azuma to see what he would do.

Azuma coughed and blushed a deep red. "Well... I can't leave behind one of my Kin on such a dangerous mission." He went over to him and got a pat on the back. The two of them put their ears on the door just in time for:

"Wh-whoa! Yours is so big!" They heard Meredy gasp.

"Uhihihihihi! I know! But wait till you get a hold of this!" They heard Zancrow chuckle. Suddenly they hear deep grunts and a girl screaming.

The two grew to an even deeper blush when they heard Zancrow yell out. "Okay! Here I come!"

"A-ah! Okay" Meredy shouted out.

"Let's see you take it all! G-Ghihihihihihi!" Zancrow laugh happily when a rather loud boom and rather mature female scream was heard.

Rustyrose looked at Azuma and asked, "Is a climax supposed to sound like that?"

"I... don't... think so..." Azuma replied, but suddenly was cut off.

"Th-that was fun!" They heard Meredy say.

"Keh! You up for another round!" Zancrow laughed, causing Azuma to choke.

"They are going to do it again!" Azuma spat out with disbelief.

"Y-yeah! U-um Zancrow...," Meredy asked almost quietly.

"Hm? What is it? Did I go to hard the first time?" Zancrow inquired.

"No...I'm just wondering... Why is yours green?"

Rustyrose suddenly fell against the door knob, causing both Rustyrose and Azuma to fall through the door when it opened.

Zancrow and Meredy turned from the TV to look at them. "What the hell do you two want?" Zancrow spat.

Azuma and Rustyrose looked at them and were surprised for a few reason.

1) The room was spotless. Apparently, Zancrow liked to be clean.

2) Speaking of clean, Zancrow and Meredy were both wearing their cloths.

3) They were sitting in front of a TV playing Street Fighter. Zancrow was playing as Blanka, and Meredy was Chun-Lee.

"Uh... nothing..." Rustyrose said shakily. He adjusted his glasses. "We just were passing through... to see if you... wanted some lunch..."

"Ah, uh... no. No thanks." Zancrow shook his head.

"You want to play with us." Meredy asked holding out the controller.

"I'll pass! Well, good bye!" Rustyrose quickly ran out leaving Azuma in the room.

"Oh right, Azuma!" Zancrow said, making him jump. He tapped a button on his console and Street Fighter popped out. "You came here to take this game back, right? Thanks for lending me to it."

Azuma stared at the disk and thought, 'After that misunderstanding...' He looked at the God Slayer and told him flat out "Keep it. I don't want it anymore." He then turns and leaves the room quickly, closing the door behind him.

Zancrow stared at the door then looked at Meredy, "What's his problem?"

Meredy shrugs, but then asked happily, "Want to play again?"

"Sure! Try not to lose too fast!" He laughed.

**Later...**

Ultear walked out down the corridor heading to her room after she had taken a shower. Suddenly, from Zancrow's room, she heard Meredy cry out, "Ah! You're too fast!"

Ultear stopped in her tracks and looked at his door with wide eyes and a blush across her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's another one-shot done. Good news, I also thought of a new idea from when I was making this. I'll give you an idea: Azuma gets too into an old game and pretends he's the protagonist and pesters the members.<strong>

**As per usual leave a review after reading to share your thoughts on it.** **Good or bad. Also be sure to visit my Loveless Review Forum. If you have an idea for a one shot that you would like to see me make, send it to me in the form of a PM. Sleep well everyone.  
><strong>


End file.
